Wordy's Gift
by iheartflashpoint
Summary: When a suicide threat leads the team to a Battered Women's shelter, Greg commands Wordy to take control of negotiation. One-Shot.


**So—I'm trying out something a little different (: **

**  
Enjoy my first Wordy fic. Baha. (: Oh yeah, and this is a one shot (: **

Everyone smiled as they admired the pictures of Wordy's beautiful new baby daughter that was born only days ago.

"Oh my gosh, she's so adorable." Jules giggled as she was handed a single photo of all of Wordy's daughters with the newborn baby in the oldest daughter's lap. "You two have the most cutest kids ever." Sam smiled down at Jules as he handed her the next picture.

"How come Clark never looked this cute?" Ed pondered as he glared at another picture.

"He's your son." Lou laughed, shutting up as Ed jerked his stare to him.

"So, how's she feeling?" Jules asked sweetly as she handed over the last picture.

"Great, she and the baby are home and well. That's why I came on to work." Wordy smiled as he saw his baby daughter's face in the pictures.

"I don't know how Shelley does it! All these kids—it just seems so overwhelming." Jules told him as the entire team started making their way out of the hallway and into the briefing room.

"Better get used to it." Ed sniped as Jules jerked around and shot him an angry glare. "What!? I'm just sayin!" He chuckled as Spike elbowed him and earned a stare from Sam too.

Everyone finally took their seats and watched the projections of new warrants and mug shots appear on the screen. "I know you guys are all excited about our lovely three day weekend, but you know we have to stay serious these last few hours. I expect each and every one of you to work your hardest in training and the real thing—."

"Team One, Hot Call—Gear up, gear up. Suicide threat at House of Hope Battered Women's Shelter. The address is being sent to each of your phones as its private information." Winnie announced over the intercom as everyone jumped up and barreled to the garage.

----

"Okay team—we're going to have to park down the street and make our way to the scene. Battered women's shelters are always secret and very hidden. We want to keep this as low profile as possible—you copy?"

"Copy." Each team member repeated.

Arriving at the corner, the team jumped out and geared up.

"Wordy—Jules—you two are going in. Lou, you're in the truck with me. Spike, you're on getting the other women and children into another room. Sam and Ed, you cover from the side—try to stay out of sight though. Wordy and Jules, this is going to be a bit rough. We don't know the circumstances of what this woman has gone through, but the second I find out, you'll know."

"Copy."

As everyone went into position, Wordy glanced over to Jules and she patted him on the back, "Right up your alley, eh?" He nodded, "You know it."

"Where is she?" Wordy asked a worker who stood on the front porch.

"Third bedroom on the left. She has a knife, no one knows whats wrong."

Jules nodded, "What's her name and how old is she?"

"Allison Harris. She's a very young woman, only 22— and she has a four year old little girl."

"Thanks."

The two made their way inside, prepared to see the worst as they stopped at the third doorway on the left to find the young blonde haired lady on her knees with a knife pointed at her heart. "Get away from me." She mumbled as she saw the two let their guns from the clips on their vests and they placed them on the floor.

"Allison, my name is Constable Kevin Wordsworth, and this is my teammate Constable Julianna Callaghan. We're with the Police Strategic Response Unit—and we're here to help you."

"Just—just go away! I don't need help!"

Jules stepped forward, "Why don't you just put the knife down, and we can sit down and talk?"

"No!"

"Mommy?" A little voice came around the corner as Jules and Wordy backed up.

"Sweetie get out of here! Go away!"

"Wordy-Jules, what's going on?" Greg asked over the radio.

"A daughter, approximately 4 or 5 years old just entered the room." Wordy whispered.

"Okay Jules—You get her out of there, Wordy stay on the subject."

"Copy." They both answered. The option of keeping a male in the room was a big decision for Greg. Allison had been beaten and abused by her husband, was it the right choice to place her face to face with a man she didn't know?

Jules patted his back and made her way around the doorway to lift the small girl holding a teddy bear, onto her hip. "Sweetie, lets go—your Mommy's going to be fine." The little girl nodded as she was carried out silently the mother crawling to her knees as she closed her eyes and laid the knife flat against her forehead.

Wordy stepped forward.

"Allison, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You wanna tell me why you have a knife pressed to your forehead?"

"He—He's going to come back."

"Who's going to come back, Allison?"

"My ex-husband. The one that hurt me every single night until I finally escaped."

Wordy nodded slowly, "Allison, would you mind if I came closer so that you can hear me better? I promise I wont touch you or get too close."

She nodded wearily as he noticed her hand become tenser around the knife.

"Thank you." He smiled, getting down on one knee about 5 feet away from her. "Now—You don't feel safe here? Is there anything that could make you feel safer?"

"I want him gone! He hurt me, and he tried to hurt my little girl—He should be killed for that!"

"Is he in jail?"

She shook her head, "They never found him, and now I'm lying here with my little girl who cant go to school because I'm to afraid he'll find her! He's out there, and he's going to come and hurt us again."

A simple nod from Wordy signaled to his other teammates that he was okay. "But if you killed yourself, who would take care of your daughter?"

She stayed silent.

"What's your daughter's name, Allison?"

Allison shrunk back as her grip loosened only a tiny bit. "Kylie."

"That's a really sweet name. How old is she?"

"Four." Allison continued with her short answers, though he could tell she was calming down.

He smiled as he nodded to her, "I have four daughters. My wife just had a baby a few days ago."

She glanced up at him. He was trying to distract her. "I'll never get to have another child! All thanks to my ex-husband! He put me through hell—and I can never go through that again!"

With a simple nod he tried to ease her nerves as he watched her continue to glance at the guns he had on holsters. "You know what Allison? I trust you—So I'm going to remove all of my guns, so you can feel safe, okay?"

She looked at him and forced a small smile through the streaming tears. He smiled back and eased backwards as he unsnapped all of the holsters, sliding them to the back of the room, one by one. When he turned back around she was holding the knife in her lap.

-------------------------------

"Mommy told me not to play with knives, why is she!?" The little girl cried as Jules carried her down the street to where the SRU trucks were parked in a parking lot, along with an ambulance on standby. She glanced at her and carried her to one of the SRU trucks. "Kylie, my name is Jules, I'm a police officer. Your mommy is going to be just fine—I promise." Kylie nodded as Jules sat her down in the backseat of the SUV she and Sam had driven. When Jules saw her shiver and a tear run down her cheek she was immediately met by a paramedic who wrapped her in a blanket.

"I want Mommy to not hurt herself. Is she going to hurt herself?" She cried as tears ran down her tiny cheeks.

Jules shook her head and Sat down, pulling her into her lap. "No Sweetie, My friend is in there with her and he's going to make sure she doesn't hurt herself. You just stick with me." She rocked her in her lap.

"_Jules how's the little girl?" Greg asked over the radio._

"I've got her. She's fine. How are you guys in there—need me to hand her off to paramedics?"

"_Negative. You stick with her. We've got an ID on the woman's husband. He's to be charged for 4 counts of sexual assault, and a few charges on physical abuse towards both the mother and daughter. Talk to her, comfort her—She's had a rough first four years." _

She glanced down at the small figure in her arms and rocked her gently, "Copy." She whispered. Kylie closed her eyes and wrapped a tiny hand around a cord on Jules's vest.

-----------------------------------------------------

"Allison, can I get you anything?" Wordy asked caringly as he sat down across from her.

She shook her head, "I want to feel safe—I don't want him to be out there where my little girl cant live her life without me trying to protect her. She should be able to go to preschool and have friends. We shouldn't have to be hiding here!"

He saw her hand tense up around the knife. "Allison, listen to me—if you just put the knife down, I promise we are going to send out whoever we have to so that you can feel safe, okay?"

She shook her head and jerked the knife to her forehead. "I can't believe I'm having to deal with this! I thought we were in love—but we started to fight and he hurt me every single day. Then the day he got drunk and started hitting Kylie, I thought I was going to kill him!"

"I understand. But you know—This doesn't have to rule your life. You can always make this better."

She sobbed as she gently opened her eyes.

He nodded, "I remember this girl—you know, she went through a bunch of awful things when she got married really young—to a man—who beat her daily, threatened her, abused her. She was beautiful, amazing, strong—so strong that it took me two years to help her. Two years to get her out of that marriage and get that man behind bars."

-------------------------------------------------

"You okay sweetie?" Jules whispered as the little girl in her arms closed her eyes and shook her head. "Don't worry, you'll see your mom soon."

"Mommy is always crying—and it makes me sad. She tells me that shes okay, but she never seems okay. Did I do something?"

Jules rocked her gently as Kylie let out a few more tears, "Your mommy is going through a rough time. You did nothing wrong, okay?"

She nodded and placed her head against Jules' vest as she sat wrapped in a blanket.

---------------------------------------------

"So—she's better now?" Allison mumbled as she felt the cold stinging of the sharp metal against her forehead lessen. He nodded, "We now have four daughters, and she's the strongest woman I have ever met. I know that you can be just as strong."

She looked at him for a moment and shook her head, "I could never go through this again. I've ruined my life—and my daughter's!" She crawled to her feet wearily and cried out in tears. Wordy stepped back as he raised his hands in defeat. When Allison pointed the knife to her forehead, drawing blood he had to take immediate action.

A sudden shrill scream came from the building as Kylie's eyes perked open. She bolted out of Jules' arms as Jules chased after the little girl. Her short legs sprinted down the asphalt road until she landed smack dab into the asphalt. Bursting into tears, Jules lifted her onto her hip, dabbing the blood away from her face, "Sweetie—Calm down." She whispered as she rocked her gently. "Sarge, whats going on?"

"_Went from yellow to red, Wordy! Control this!" _

Sam and Ed came up behind Wordy, guns raised. This wasn't going to be easy and calming anymore.

"Allison—Put-the-knife-down." Wordy spoke sternly.

She shook her head. "Shoot me." She pointed the knife at the three officers.

"No, Allison—You're going to put the knife down, and I'm going to walk you out there where you can see your daughter, and we're going to make things better okay?"

She screamed furiously and grabbed the side of the knife, slicing her palm. She positioned the knife to her chest, blood rushing down her arm as she did so. "If you wont do it for me—I'll just do it myself.

When Wordy saw her hand clench and the knife jerk towards her chest, he dove and met his hand between her and the knife, it stabbing through half of his palm—then falling to the floor as she fell in tears. Ed dove to contain the subject as Sam checked on Wordy.

"I—I'm so sorry." She sobbed as Ed patted her shoulder. Wordy looked over at her as he nodded, clenching his hand tightly.

"_Wordy!?" Greg yelled over the radio as he looked at Lou and Spike. _

"Subject contained." He said sternly as he watched Ed lift her to her feet, tears rushing down her face as she was led out of the building. Blood dripped from her forehead and hand as he sat her down on a gurney. Wordy and Sam looked over to Jules who stood by the SRU trucks, dabbing Kylie's face with a cloth. Wordy was them met up by Greg and a paramedic, who started to clean and bandage his hand.

"Buddy you okay?" Greg asked calmly. He nodded, "Just—Let me talk to her for a second." Greg nodded as he watched the medic tape the last bit of gauze around his hand.

"Allison?" He whispered. She looked up as a medic dropped a blanket around her. "I'm—sorry." She cried. He nodded, "I'm fine—Are you?"

"I—Where's my daughter?"

"She's safe. My teammate was watching after her for a minute. We're going to get you bandaged up and then they're going to take you to the hospital. Allison—Can you promise me that you'll get help? For Kylie's sake?"

She smiled and nodded through her tears, "I will. It isn't her fault that all of this is happening."

"Yeah, and Allison, I promise you that we will do everything to get your husband behind bars, you hear me?"

With a smile and a hug she waved gently as she sat back on the gurney.

"Kylie, you're a wonderful little girl." Jules whispered as she kissed the little girl's forehead, "And I want you to tell someone to call me if you or your mommy ever need anything, okay?" She handed her a card, knowing that she couldn't even read, "That's my phone number for work, and you just give that to a grown up and they'll make sure I come and check on you."

Kylie smiled as she hugged Jules tightly. "Your friend saved my mommy."

Jules nodded, "He's a good friend. Now you go be with your mom—she needs you to hold her hand."

With a smile and one last hug, Jules carried her over to the gurney where she placed Kylie on the end and she hugged her mom tightly, "You two be strong, okay?" Wordy spoke.

Both Kylie and Allison nodded as the gurney was loaded onto the ambulance.

"Shelley's got to be dying for a man to be helping her with that baby right now." Jules giggled as she patted Wordy's shoulder, "Good job today."

He smiled and hugged her gently, "Thanks."

"Officer Wordsworth get your lady-saving butt over here right now." Ed chuckled as Wordy and Jules both turned around. Spike, Lou, Greg, Ed, and Sam all stood together outside the command post as the other two of their teammates made their way over.

"Nice job Wordy." They all spoke randomly as he received many pats on the back, and hugs from his fellow teammates.

"Those two are going to go far in life—all because of you, Wordy." Jules smiled as she watched a smile appear on his face.

"What'd you say we all head back to the station—It was a good day gentlemen-and lady, but Wordy has a second job to worry about."

Everyone nodded and headed off to their trucks, making their way back to the station.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Wordy has a gift." Ed chuckled as he stood back behind Greg who was signing papers in the briefing room.

He nodded slowly, not looking at him.

"Whats wrong—." Ed asked as he walked next to him.

"I just hope my wife didn't go through that."

Ed glanced at him as he slowly placed his hand on his shoulder, patting it gently as they both glanced down at the transcript for the day.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Its unlocked."

"So—Wordy's saving battered women and you're saving little girls from having facial damage due to a face plant into the asphalt." Sam laughed as Jules zipped her makeup bag and tossed it into her purse furiously.

"What the hell has your panties in a wad?" He chuckled.

She gave in and smiled, "Nothing, its just—I told you that I got pregnant when I was 17, then I had a miscarriage—but I always wonder what my life would have been like if—nevermind."

He nodded and wrapped his arms around her, "I think you've made amazing choices since then."

"Me too." She whispered.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Shelley smiled as the front door snapped shut and she heard footsteps come into the living room.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered as Wordy fell next to her on the couch. His hand was bandaged and as he sat down she kissed his hand gently. "Did you save anyone today?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek gently, pulling her into his lap as she giggled. "Yep."

She kissed his cheek as he stroked her hair. "The girls are all in bed."

"Good—." He whispered as he kissed his wife gently, "Shelley?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." He held her close and continued to think about all that she went through, and how she trusted him to protect her and their daughters every single day.

"I love you too Kevin."

**Well that was my first Wordy one shot (: Oh and as a small hint of my normal stuff I just HAD to throw a tiny Jam scene in there, but at least it pertained to the story so get over it (:  
**

**Mwahaha.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
